Passenger vehicles typically include a plurality of seats to receive and support vehicle occupants. The seats include a seat bottom or cushion, a seat back, and often a head rest attached to the seat back. The seat back may be pivoted relative to the seat bottom, and the entire seat may be slidably adjustable forward and rearward in the vehicle for increased passenger comfort. In some vehicles, the seat back may be folded flat against the seat cushion providing a horizontal surface in the vehicle. For example, in sport utility vehicles, seats in back rows of the vehicles may be folded flat so that the seat can become part of a cargo area of the vehicle when the seat is not in use.